Feline-ny
by PunyBrainer
Summary: [KuroAka] It was that time of the year again when a feline his age would constantly get horny. How Kuroko loathed Spring. Rated T for the time being. AU- werecat Kuroko & human Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

**KuroAka/ AkaKuro**

**AU, in which the GoM went to the same highschool and:**

**Akashi= human  
Kuroko= werecat (if you've read Sakyo Aya-sensei's works that are full of cute and handsome werecats...)**

* * *

A streak of morning sunlight hit a blue haired boy right in his sleeping eyes, welcoming the boy back from last night's dreamland. The boy tried to open his eyes, but they refused to open. He felt really tired for some reason. Kuroko groaned quietly and turned to his left side to get away from the light that was too bright for his sensitive cat eyes. Once his eyes were back to the comfort of the room's dimness, he purred in contentment.

Kuroko felt his consciousness slowly ebbing away when he suddenly heard a soft rustling right behind him and felt an arm circling around his hips.

_'It's probably Kise-kun sneaking into my bed again... I will think of a punishment befitting for that undisciplined puppy later.'_

Kuroko let the arms stay around his somehow exhausted hips and tried to re-visit his glorious dreamland, though without success. Having been woken up twice had refreshed his mind. He reluctantly and resentfully got up, not at all careful not to wake the intruder up. The bluenette yawned and stretched to chase away the remaining sleep. Satisfied, he gathered all his energy to Ignite Pass the still-sleeping intruder. He was about to deliver a deadly blow when he saw red locks instead of blonde and abruptly stopped his elbow, which was just inches away from the redhead's stomach. He paled, every last drop of blood drained from his face.

_'I am officially dead,'_ thought Kuroko in despair as memories from last night came rushing back_._

_'Thank you for everything, Mom, Dad...'_

* * *

_It was that time of the year again when a feline his age would constantly get horny._

_How he loathed Spring._

_Kuroko had been in heat for days, almost a week, and he had not, and would not get anyone to mate with. He had never looked for one before, and he would not start looking now. This kind of carnal desire should be done with a special someone after all. And he did not have anyone of the sort so he usually resorted to masturbation. The problem was..._

_"Well done, everyone! I'd say this training camp's a success." Akashi's voice echoed in the spacious dining room of a villa of the Akashi's, "I'm happy with the results. All of you have improved quite considerably in just one week."_

_Who wouldn't, with training menus that were probably enough to knock a demon out... was what everyone thought but none had enough courage to say it out loud in fear of flying scissors and a really, really special training menu._

_"Well, enjoy your last night here. Feel free to use the pool in the backyard," said the feared captain before he went away to God knew where, leaving the others in the dining room still _trying_ to finish their meals. It had been one hell of a training camp that drained one's energy to the core. They barely had any energy left to enjoy their well-deserved meals, let alone enjoy the night... was what everyone wanted to say but, again, did not had enough courage to do so._

_Kuroko squirmed in his seat. The training might have done a good job draining his energy, but the heat of the Spring still would not leave him and his lower part alone. Then again, he had not taken care of his yearly carnal desire at all. On the contrary, he had been suppressing it with all his might since it first started on the second day of their training camp. He had no interest in parading around with an erection so obvious even grandmas with bad eyesight could see it. And the baggy pants only gave little assurance. Besides, baggy pants or not, nothing would escape his captain's sharp eyes. As a result, the heat was getting unbearable with every passing second and it was harder to suppress now._

_He should probably get out of everyone's sight soon as he felt his cat-ears and tail threatening to pop out due to the building arousal. Taking a chance of everyone's grogginess, Kuroko excused himself from the dining room without being bothered with questions, especially from Kise. Without further ado, he ran as fast as he could to his room and locked the door._

_Just one more night. He just had to suppress it for one more night. Uncomfortable the heat might be, but he would not masturbate with his friends around._

_Kuroko slipped into his bed. Sleeping should keep his arousal away for the night... Or so he thought. Hours after he fell asleep, he woke up again when the heat almost completely took over the very core of his consciousness._

_'I guess there's no avoiding it...'_

_The bluenette reached for his phone by the bedside table to check for the time. He sighed in slight relief as the time showed around midnight. Everyone should be sleeping by now._

_Kuroko reluctantly slipped out of his room. 'Cold water might do the job.'_

_He was fumbling his way to the bathroom when he started to lose control over his consciousness. Everything became fuzzy and blurry as he was coming in and out of consciousness. One moment he was turning on the cold shower, the next saw red locks popping from behind the door. Another moment he was pinning his captain on the cold floor, the next he was thrusting into the redhead._

* * *

The bluenette's heart jumped out of his mouth when he heard another rustling from the feared redhead. His mind automatically entered panic mode, his body frozen in fear.

What should he do? He doubted a 'sorry' was going to be enough. Even selling all nine of his cat's souls to the devil— The Great Akashi-sama himself— would not be enough to appease the redhead's impending wrath, which was sure going to redefine the whole meaning of the word. Kuroko could not even begin to imagine what it would be like. He would rather have his favourite vanilla shake gone from this world than to have to face what he was going to face soon.

...On second thought, maybe not. No vanilla shake was the same as death to him. Those sweet, sweet treats were his very soul, after all.

But, it would be an easier death.

As agonizing. But easier. Aah... kamisama... his heart was not ready for this real life thriller.

_'May Akashi-kun forget everything that happened last night...' _Kuroko prayed with his whole being.

Unfortunately, his most honest and sincere prayer in his entire life was shot down in a heartbeat when he saw Akashi's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his majestic red and gold eyes. Kuroko carefully inched away from the waking nightmare. Literally waking nightmare.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi mumbled his name, almost incoherently. Fear kept building up in the bluenette boy until it was hard to breathe.

* * *

Akashi, awoken by the warm sunlight, opened his eyes slowly and found himself alone in the dim room. Weird. He was sure he saw Tetsuya right beside him. Had he possibly escaped to safety, knowing what was coming for the boy? Well, matter not. He would never let him get away. There was _that_ from last night. But it was mostly his curiosity about the cat-boy. He had never seen or heard anything about humans being able to transform into a cat, or any other animals, for that matter. Akashi recalled how Tetsuya had transformed into a cat too small even for the smallest breed of cats. It was... curious.

The scene from the night before replayed in the redhead's mind, and he cringed as he remembered how the boy had transformed with his kitty penis still in him. He shooed the disturbing image away and tried to stretch his limbs when a shock of sharp pain came from his lower back. He winced in pain he had never experienced before, and decided to stay in bed until the pain became more bearable. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths, hoping it would alleviate the pain even just a little.

Immediately bored, Akashi looked around the room and something caught his eyes. He was not alone in the room, after all. Tetsuya had not escaped for his dear life.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Tetsuya." Tetsuya flinched. Maybe the words came out of his lips a little too menacingly than he intended.

Tetsuya— or rather, cat-Tetsuya— was huddled in a corner of the bed, almost completely blending in with the pile of pillows and blanket. It was obvious that the little furry creature was shaking in fear, its body stooped so low and its ears bent so forward they almost covered its eyes. The sight tingled the redhead's sadistic streak. Akashi smirked.

_What shall be your punishment, little Tetsuya?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha sorry if the pun's bad. I was really confused about what title I should give this fic and the damn pun just popped up in my mind.**

* * *

"Tetsuya, Wake up!" A light blue haired woman shook her son's sleeping figure lightly. The sun was up and high but her son was not, which was unusual. She would not bother and worry about it if it was not school day, even though the boy had always been an early bird even on holidays.

Could he still be tired from the training camp? The boy just got back yesterday after all, and he seemed exhausted.

_'He wasn't quite himself either, come to think of it...'_

The worried mother recalled how her son had just gotten home, went to his room right after and locked himself in there since then. He even refused dinner. Was he _that_ exhausted? But it was never to this extend after his previous training camps.

"Tetsuya~" She shook her son harder this time. Getting yet no response from the boy, she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Maybe he was sick.

His temperature seemed normal though.

So she tried shaking him even harder when it finally struck her.

"Don't even think you're fooling me, Tetsuya..." Her voice was dangerously laced with warning.

* * *

"I know you're just faking it. Now, wake up this instant!"

Kuroko tensed under his blanket. He contemplated whether he should continue pretending to be asleep or pretend to be sick. Or pretend to be dead.

After much pondering, Kuroko decided to continue his pretend sleep and waited with so, so much hope for his mother to think he was really sick and leave him be. He could not be more relieved when he heard his mother sighed and walked away. He did not even realize he had been holding his breath for awhile until he heard the door to his room was closed.

The bluenette turned over and peeked at the door when he got a mini heart attack. His mother was standing just by the door with her arms folded, emitting a dark aura that could easily match Akashi-kun's. Damn, he had been had.

Both of them stayed in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever to him.

"So...," started his mother, approaching him slowly and cautiously as if he would shift into his cat form and escape from the open window if she made even one wrong move. Kuroko shut his eyes tight when his mother reached his bedside and loomed over him. He could practically feel her dark aura raising the hair at the back of his neck.

Kuroko was expecting a smack to his head, so he was surprised when her mother just sat on the edge of his bed and patted his bed-hair. He carefully opened one eye before the other and stared at her curiously.

"What happened at the training camp?" Kuroko just stared at her, slight surprise and curiosity still in his light blue orbs.

"...Nothing," he finally replied, looking away from his mother. There was no way he could tell his mother that he did not want to go to school ever again because he... uh... raped his teammate and captain in the heat of the er... heat. He even found out about him being a werecat to boot.

"We both know it's not nothing. Come on, tell me," pressed her. "I'll get you _two_ big cups of your favourite vanilla shake."

"I don't think bribing is a good parenting method."

"Just tell me what happened!"

"Nothing."

Both mother and son were locked in a staring contest again. His mother stared at him suspiciously before she suddenly light up. Was it not Spring? And Spring for them, werecats, meant _that_.

"Have you finally popped your cherry, Tetsuya?" Kuroko was baffled, partly because she hit the nail right on the head and partly because she was being too frank for his comfort.

"Was it with that busty manager of your basketball club?"

"No-"

"There's other girls in your club?"

"It's not-"

"Well, whoever the lucky girl is, this is something worth celebrating!" _I doubt Akashi-kun felt like a lucky girl_.

"I sai-"

"We're having red bean rice for dinner tonight!"

"Mom-"

"Come on, Tetsuya, rise! And shine!" She picked him up like he weighed nothing and dragged him to the bathroom. His struggle was futile under her inhuman strength. Even though he was a werecat just like his mother, he was just a helpless teeny tiny kitten compared to her. "Get ready for school and explore your newly found love with your mate!"

_'There's only death to explore...'_

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows creased, as his mother continued rattling on and on. Why was she so excited about her son losing his virginity anyway?

In just mere minutes, she got the bluenette ready and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Here, your toast for breakfast and your lunch box."

"Mom, I really don't want to g-"

"You have to tell me and your dad all about it tonight, okay?"

"Wha-"

"Ah, don't forget to buy a cake on your way home later! Here's the money. You can even get that shake you like so much." She slipped some yen notes into his hand, push him out of the front door and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything.

"..." Kuroko just stood there, baffled, watching the door to his only haven closed.

_'I'll spend all this money on vanilla shake,'_ thought Kuroko begrudgingly as he reluctantly set out to face the consequences of his unintended villainy towards his captain. He probably would not be so lucky as to escape the nightmare again.

* * *

_"Come here, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko watched warily from his blue cat eyes as Akashi-kun extended his arm and made a come-hither motion. Should he take his chance to save his life now? Seemed like Akashi-kun could not move around much or even get up. But... what could he do even if he managed to get away this time? He was a hundred percent sure the redhead would not let the matter go even if he escaped his wrath and went into hiding. He would search every nook and cranny. He would hunt him down to the end of the Earth if need be. Besides, he could not possibly hide forever._

_"Come. Tetsuya." His kitty heart flew out of his furry chest when he heard Akashi-kun repeated his order, enunciating every syllable. Well, he be damned. He just made Akashi-kun repeat his order. He hated having to repeat his order._

_Kuroko wondered if his captain really expected him to actually offer himself to who knew what kind of tortures was waiting for him. Well, if he did, he would be disappointed. No one in their right mind— except probably masochists— would walk into a hellhole by their own free will._

_Yeah, he should take the chance to escape for his dear life, even if it would only prolong his time in this world a little. He could enjoy vanilla shake until the redhead caught him and reaped all his nine souls._

_The little cat was pulled out of its panicky thoughts when there were rustles. Its eyes grew to the size of saucers, the slits shrank and narrowed, as it realized what the redheaded human was doing. The king of all demons tried to get up and, slowly but surely, crawled towards the furry creature who was still huddled in the corner of the bed. It instinctively hissed, obviously alarmed._

_Akashi's hand was just inches away from grabbing the cat when it suddenly leapt out of his reach and ran towards the windows. With unexpected skilfulness, its furry tiny paws flicked the lock open, scratched one window open and was out of the redhead's reach and sight._

* * *

Kuroko spent his first day back to school as a second year student trying to avoid Akashi-kun. As much as he possibly could anyway. It seemed like he was really out of luck lately.

_'Same class...,'_ thought Kuroko in despair. _'We are in the same class...'_

"Kuuu~rooo~kooo~cchi~!" A familiar voice pierced the bluenette's delicate ears before the owner of the high pitched voice glommed onto him.

"Kise-kun, please get off of me."

"We're in the same class-ssu!"

"I know. What a pity."

"Why is Kurokocchi being so mean after a lo~ng time we last saw each other?"

"Stop your fake tears, Kise-kun. And we just saw each other yesterday."

"No. You were suddenly gone yesterday-ssu. Akashicchi said you left early cuz there's um... something." The blonde forgot what excuse their captain made for their phantom. "Anyways, we haven't seen each other for 36 hours-ssu! I miss Kurokocchi soo~ much!"

"You sound like a stalker, Kise-kun."

"Why the racket this early in the morning, Ryouta?" Kuroko nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the poised voice that could only belong to the one he was determined to avoid, preferably for life.

"Akashicchi! Listen, listen!"

"I'm listening, Ryouta. How many times do I have to remind you that yelling is unnecessary?"

"Sorry, Akashicchi. I was just too excited cuz I get to be in the same class as you and Kurokocchi." Sometimes Akashi could imagine submissive dog ears and tail on the blonde.

"Right, Kurokocchi~?" Kise turned around just to find Kuroko had vanished. "Eh? Eh? Kurokocchi?"

Akashi just stood there, watching the copycat go all panicky while his mind wandered somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bluenette in question was fast on his way to the roof. His breathing was quick and shallow when he finally reached his destination. It was still a bit chilly, but he had no choice other than to stay there. He was not ready to face the redhead.

Kuroko flopped onto the cold floor, his back resting against the wall. This would be the first time he had ever skipped classes in his ten to twelve years of education. He could probably pretend the teachers did not notice his presence— as what usually happened— and try to convince them that he was indeed in their classes. He certainly did not need them to call his parents and increase the number of people who wanted to hunt him down.

_'I can't miss every single class though. I don't want to be left behind.'_

After staring off into the bright, sunny sky for a while, he started to doze off. He did not notice when someone intruded his second haven. The next thing he knew, the person he was trying to avoid was right in front of him with his arms on either side of his head, trapping him with nowhere to escape.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

"I'm glad you still came to school, Tetsuya. Mind telling me why are you playing hooky on the first day of a new semester?"

"Nothing... I'm just still tired from the training camp."

"Is that so?" A smile was still etched on the redhead's lips though his heterochromatic eyes were left alone. "Maybe I need to increase your training load to build your stamina?"

Wasting no time at all, Kuroko sat up straight and tried to look as energetic as he could.

"Aren't you playing hooky too, Akashi-kun?"

"What's missing one or two classes if I can do something more... enjoyable, right?" The way he said it made Kuroko shudder. The redhead was probably concocting a new method to torture him.

"...Enjoyable?"

"Arresting a criminal, of course." At a loss of what to say or do, Kuroko fell silent.

Moments had passed without any of them uttering a single word or any sound at all.

Why was Akashi-kun not saying anything about him raping the redhead? Or about him turning into a cat? Was he waiting for him to say something?

Kuroko gulped, trying to swallow back the lump in his throat. The time had come for his judgement.

"I deeply apologize," said the bluenette after he managed to gather enough courage. He gave up trying to look Akashi in his eyes. "But I don't remember what happened that night. The heat snapped my control and took over my consciousness..."

Kuroko could feel the temperature around them dropped drastically in an instant as he waited for Akashi-kun to response, which he did after a very uncomfortable and spine-chilling silence.

"You have the gumption to say that _you don't remember _after you violated me for 3 rounds?"

"We only did one round!" As soon as he realized what he said, his hands flew up to cover his mouth.

_Uh-oh..._

"You remember, after all." The redhead's smile sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine.

"O-only in fragments...," defended Kuroko weakly.

"Then you are very much guilty, Tetsuya." If smile could kill— no, he was already dying. He could feel it. A dying cat's instinct to go into hiding to die alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmh... Hh..." Moans filled a certain room in the Akashi's residence. "There, Tetsuya..."

A certain redhead's satisfaction did not last long as soon blissful expression on his face was replaced with a deep frown. "Tsk. Are you even trying?"

"Harder, Tetsuya."

After a minute or so, the redhead gave a soft grunt as the other complied and exerted more pressure on that particular spot of his. However, it still was not enough. He could barely feel it and would most likely never find release at this rate. He needed a lot more strength hitting the spot.

"Did I not say harder? Where did all your strength from that time you violated me go?" The redhead's words were tinged with disapproval. "Or do you not understand human language when you're in your feline form?"

"Put more strength and effort into those little paws of yours and give me a proper massage!"

Akashi heard the little creamy white cat on his back snorted, obviously showing its contempt of the task and orders he gave it, but he decided to let it go as said cat put more weight into his front legs to give more pressure to a sore spot on the human's back. The redhead could imagine how hard and tiring the task was for the cat, especially since it had a small— bordering tiny— build and after all those hellish exercises he assigned to the shadow of _his_ basketball team. Nevertheless, it had no right to complain of the _light _punishment he had given, and it did not seem like it was planning to. Or at least it had the intelligence not to do it out loud.

Well, whatever. He just wanted all the soreness on his back gone, and if he had someone else to release the soreness for him, who was he to not make use of it?

_**`v'**_

Kuroko knew that he had no right to complain and should just obediently do everything his captain told him to until he could somehow forgive him. And he did feel guilty for what he had done to his captain, but he still partially believe that the rape was not entirely his fault since he could not control what he could not control. He blamed it all on the stupid mating season. However, the devilish captain blamed it all on him, so what else could he do?

Kuroko sighed and continued pounding his furry little paws on Akashi's back as hard as he could, earning approving sighs and moans.

"...This feels really good. I can do this all day long, don't you agree, Tetsuya?"

_'Maybe _**you **_can. I'm the one who's doing all the work here.'_

"Lower." The cat huffed and rolled his blue eyes before trotting backward until Akashi ordered him to stop.

"Yes, there—!" Kuroko's sensitive cat ears caught Akashi's pained grunts that would be inaudible to human's as well as another complain that was not so inaudible. "Don't use too much strength on that spot!"

The little cat sighed and pouted. He spent another hour trotting around Akashi's back and worked his tired legs and paws like hell.

_'...When is this '_light'_ punishment going to end... Though this is better than painful punishment.'_

"That's enough, Tetsuya. You can stop your pathetic massage now."

In mere seconds, Kuroko shifted back into human, crushing Akashi with his sudden increase in weight. If he were one to express his feelings, his face would be contorted with anger right then. He was not expecting gratitude or anything from the redhead, but he could at least be a little less of a prick.

"Tetsuy—!"

"Why can't I just give you massage in my human form then? I'm sure it would be less pathetic."

"Are you questioning my order, Tetsuya?" The redhead's voice and glare gave Kuroko a slight chill down his naked spine, but he bucked up.

"I'm merely stating a fact."

"That's hardly a fact. You _think_ you could perform better in human form."

"Then we won't know if we don't try it," countered the bluenette, not wanting to lose. Both teens had an intense staring contest until Akashi suddenly turned his straddled body around and shoved him down on the bed. Kuroko instinctively shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, thinking his captain was going to beat the life out of him for his defiance. Though the pain never came and he was beyond surprised when something else came instead.

"Mmfth!' Kuroko's eyes shot open as a pair of lips pressed down onto his own. A blush exploded on his cheeks when the reality of his feared and admired captain kissing him finally dawned on him. Though he did not understand why Akashi was kissing him and it made it awkward beyond his comprehension. He became painfully and embarrassingly aware of everything as the warm, moist lips began to do more than just pressing down. Every movement of his, or lack thereof, made the situation even more awkward. His effort not to breathe just made him give involuntary hitched and shallow— not to mention embarrassing— ones when his lungs demanded. Awareness of his nakedness and the position he was in— legs pried open with someone etched in-between— was blaring as a pair of hands that slowly but surely travelled down his naked back to his naked butt cheeks.

Kuroko's body jerked when he felt the pair of hands squeezed his butt cheeks and his blush deepened. Failing to push the redhead away, he turned his head to the side and broke the kiss.

"A-Akashi-kun! What are you doing?" Instead of explanation, he only got a smirk and an answer that just confused him even more.

"Be a dear and play along, Tetsuya." Before Kuroko could say anything else, the redhead above him kissed him again, his hands still playing with his butt cheeks.

Akashi could not have fallen for him, his rapist and someone of the same gender.

Was this part of the punishment?

If so, it had certainly served its purpose of making him feel awkward and embarrassed beyond words. And it was not pleasant at all.

Kuroko's mind blanked at once when he heard the door to the redhead's room opened and a man stepped into the room. The man's hair was the same shade of red as Akashi-kun's. An air of dignity and elegance surrounded the older redhead just as it always surrounded the younger one. The bluenette panicked when he realized what they were doing, or what Akashi was doing to him to be exact. He tried to push him away but the redhead just would not budge. To his horror, Akashi deepened the kiss as if trying to show off their intimacy, and slid one hand from his butt cheek to his nipple and tweaked it, making him moan wantonly from the sudden jolt of pleasure.

At a loss of what to do, Kuroko's eyes moved back and forth between the older and young redheads nervously. He did not what to think of the man's unruffled composure. And he did not know what to think of his captain's unperturbed display of inappropriateness in front of his own father. He was sure Akashi-kun was aware of their visitor. Was he trying to make his father think he led his son down the wrong path? And then he would have him arrested and tortured and revealed the fact that he was a werecat and then he would be confined and used for various experiments or circus display—

The bluenette's jumbled thoughts stopped when the man just walked out of the room without saying or doing anything. His expression did not change even a little at the scene in front of him. Well, he was relieved the man was gone and Akashi's hands stopped playing with his butt and nipple, even though he was still really, really confused.

Akashi-kun'd better explain everything to him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! I'll definitely mention why Kuroko's a werecat sometime. Prepare to be disappointed if you're expecting something big or elaborate though. The reason's really simple (and it's mentioned in the manga [**_**Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata**_**] btw). And I'm not gonna make up a background behind the existence of werecats. This ffic's not supposed to be something so serious after all.  
**


End file.
